Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi Na Planie
Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie (Total Drama Action: New in Action) - Druga seria z cyklu Nowych, gdzie tym razem akcja przenosi się na plan filmowy. Szczęśliwa czternastka wybrana w losowaniu ma spotkać szóstkę kolejnych nowych zawodników. Jedynie znani są nowi, ale co z starymi? Jak przebiegło losowanie i kto wystąpi w sezonie. Zawodnicy staną do walki jak się okaże na planie filmowy, a nagrodą będzie aż pięć milionów dolarów! Mieszany skład w nowej scenerii, nowy pomocnik i na pewno wiele, wiele nowych przygód, miłości i rywalizacji o pieniądze. To już wkrótce w tym sezonie! Postacie Osobny Artykuł: Spis postaci z serii "Nowych w Akcji" Ekipa *Tori - Prowadząca *Bucky - Główny Pomocnik Prowadzącej Uczestnicy *Ari - Pozytywnie Zakręcona *Cassie - Pani Doskonałość *Davis - Rzucający Mięsem Marynarz *Derek - Miłośnik Fantastyki *Ellen - Zdyscyplinowana Niemka *Georgia - Książkowo Mądra *Hernando - Wyluzowany DJ *John - Doceniona Prawa Dłoń *Joqline - Roztrzepana Francuska *Lorenzo - Samolubny Model *Marcus - Intrygant Z Wężem Za Plecami *Nikita - Chłopczyca z Amnezją *Noel - Cichociemny Przemytnik *Pamela - Pseudo-gwiazdeczka Disney`a *Pedro - Dziecinny Ganster *Richard - Znużony Bogacz *Rouse - Łowczyni Istot Pozaziemskich *Rufus - Kłamliwy Złodziejaszek *Silvi - Kąśliwa Księżniczka *Vince - Romantyczny Poeta *Yukiyo - Sadystyczna Wielbicielka Yuno Odcinki Nawiązania odcinków Drużyny Przebojowi Aktorzy 130px *'Silvi' *'Pedro' *'Nikita' *'John (Do odcinka 15)' *'Cassie' *'Vince' *'Joqline' *'Noel' *'Lorenzo' *'Yukiyo' *'Yukiyo (Powrót w odc. 13)' *'Rufus (Od odcinka 15)' Hałaśliwi Stażyści 130px *'Marcus' *'Georgia' *'Rufus (Do odcinka 15)' *'Ari' *'Richard' *'Ellen' *'Derek' *'Rouse' *'Davis' *'Pamela' *'Hernando (Od odcinka 9)' *'John (Od odcinka 15)' Rozłączenie 130px *'Silvi' *'Joqline' *'Rufus' *'Ellen - Przegrana w finale!' *'Derek' *'Rouse' *'Hernando' *'John - Wygrana w finale!' *'Yukiyo (Powrót w 19) ' Ankiety Aktywne Brak ankiet Zakończone *'Vince' jest osobą z nowych, która miała najlepszy debiut. *Stwierdziliście, że podsumowania wyszły dobrze. Cieszę się xD Zazwyczaj z nimi męczarnia jest ;/ *Stwierdziliście, że skład Przebojowych Aktorów odpowiada wam bardziej. *Stwierdziliście, że chcecie by Rousemarie wystąpiła gościnne co się zdarzy w jednym z odcinków ^^. *Stwierdziliście, Że Silvi powinna wygrać sezon. Tym samym John powinien mieć drugie miejsce i przy najbliżej okazji powinna odpaść Ellen. Tabele Stan Uczestników Będzie uzupełniana co edytowany odcinek :P Stan Odcinków Legenda: : - Zwycięzca sezonu. : - Zwycięstwo konkurencji (Osoba w zwycięskiej drużynie) : - Zwycięstwo konkurencji (Osoba dzięki której drużyna wygrała) : - Zwycięstwo konkurencji (Osoba która wygrała wyzwania indywidualne , po rozpadzie drużyn) : - Osoba jest w grze i nie bierze udziału w eliminacjach : - Osoba bierze udział w eliminacjach : - Zagrożenie : - Eliminacja : - Osoba ucieka/znika bez słowa z show. : - Osoba zostaje wyrzucona z programu, przez Tori. : - Osoba zostaje odesłana z gry z powodu choroby/wypadku. : - Dobrowolne opuszczenie programu. : - Odcinek podsumowania i osoba jest nieobecna w tym odcinku. *'Drużyny: ' : - Hałaśliwi Stażyści : - Przebojowi Aktorzy *'Imię:' : - Dziewczyna : - Chłopak *'Odnośniki:' #Marcus miał odpaść jednak eliminacja okazała się być żartem Tori. #Osoba nie brała udział w zadaniu a była "nagrodą" w nim. #Osoba zmieniła drużynę w trakcie gry. #Rouse miała odpaść, jednak ponownie ceremonia okazała się być fałszywa. Powód Eliminacji *'Nikita '- Otrzymała karę jednego głosu więcej na eliminacji oraz przez nią i Ari nie odbyło się drugie zadanie które miało wyłonić zwycięzcę. *'Yukiyo' - Spowodowała awanturę podczas zadania, jak i również umyślnie spowodowała przegranie zadania. *'Richard' - Zawalił całkowicie wywiad i podczas ceremonii otrzymał tyle samo głosów co Ari a nie było dogrywki i odpadł razem z nią. *'Ari '- Zawaliła całkowicie wywiad i podczas ceremonii otrzymała tyle samo głosów co Richard a nie było dogrywki i odpadła razem z nim. *'Davis' - Jego drużynie nie podobał się jego sposób odnoszenia się o innych jak i olewanie gry. *'Lorenzo' - Był zazdrosny o wszystkich i o to iż nie jest w centrum uwagi ,że aż zraził wszyskich przeciw sobie i wypadł. *'Marcus '- Od dłuższego czasu większość chciała go wywalić, ze względu na to że jest grożnym rywalem aż w końcu się udało. *'Georgia '- Odpadła przez brak zaangażowania w pierwszym zadaniu oraz najpewniej Derek przyczynił się do jej eliminacji. *'Noel' - W czasie zadania został wessany przed podciśnienie i zleciał z wielu metrów. Poważnie ranny postanowił "opuścić" grę. *'Vince' - Został uznany za silnego rywala i od dawna miał zostać przez większość osób wywalony. To też się stało, gdy otrzymał najwięcej głosów. *'Cassie' - Obiecała Joqline, że się dla niej poświęci. I chciała to zrobić ratując jej drugą połówkę, jednak Tori dostała furii gdy kolejna osoba "chciała dla kogoś zrezygnować" i wywaliła ją z gry. *'Pamela '- Nieco się przechwalała oraz nie poszło jej na zadaniu. Dodatkowo drużynę wkurzała jej niekończąca się mania przez co dostała najwięcej głosów. *'Pedro' - Był największym zagrożeniem dla innych dlatego się go pozbyli w czasie eliminacji. Konkretnie był kolejną ofiarą planu Silvi. *'Yukiyo (II)' - Po krótkiej akcji Silvi i Rufusa dziewczyna wpadła w panikę i uciekła z Planu. *'Derek '- Nie popisał się na wyzwaniu no i otrzymał najwięcej głosów na ceremonii. (najprawdopodobniej od Silvi, Joqline i Rufusa) *'Hernando' - Przy ceremonii Tori ogłosiła, że to on najgłośniej krzyczał ze wszystkich i był najbardziej przerażony. Niestety nie była to zbyt obiektywna opinia, jednak to było jej postanowienie i on wypadł. *'Yukiyo (III)' - Po tym jak zostałą schwytana otrzymała propozycję powrotu, jeśli zawodnicy sie zgodzą. Jak wynikło, nikt nie poparł decyzji i dziewczyna opuścił program... ponownie... *'Rufus' - Miał nieszczęście w szczęściu bo dotarł do finałowej rundy gdzie zadziałała zasada nagłej eliminacji. *'Rouse' - Uznała, że nie musi nic zrobić by wygrać swoim pomysłem. Jednak się pomyliła i wyleciała z hukiem przez decyzję Tori. *'Joqline' - Sama podstawiła sobie nogę, tracąc wszystkich sojuszników przez co zemściło się to na niej w głosowaniu. *'Silvi '- Przegrała pierwsze zadanie i stanęła z Ellen do dogrywki o miejsce w finale. Jak się okazało wydostała się druga, tym samym odpadając. *'Ellen' - Przegrała jednym głosem w finałowym głosowaniu. *'John' - Wygrał w finałowym głosowaniu! Ciekawostki *Jest to druga fikcja w nowym cyklu. *Pojawia się sześcioro debiutantów. Od początku fikcji było wiadomo kim oni będą. *Pojawiają się również podsumowanie znane z oryginalnej serii - Plan Totalnej Porażki. *Autor zrezygnował z wykorzystania klipów specjalnych - w zastępstwie zostalo ddodany tzw. specjalny odcinek "Najlepsze o.." gdzie są najciekawsze wypowiedzi wyeliminowanych zawodników. *W związku z pewną sytuacją emisja serialu została przerwana. *Jednak z czasem emisja została wznowiona. *Od czasu wznowienia zmieniły się pomysły jak i koncepcje poprzednich założeń. *Od rozłączenia kolejność eliminacji jest odgórnie ustalona. Oznacza to, że znana jest już również finałowa dwójka. *Sytuacja finałowej czwórki jest dokładnie odwrotna niż w Grecji Totalnej Porażki. Kategoria:Fikcje AikkoxD Kategoria:Zakończone fikcje